


big damn heroes, sir!

by crookedspoon



Series: 100 Shall Be the Number [25]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, Drabble, Friendship, Gen, International Fanworks Day 2015, Quotations, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 14:04:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3252518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/pseuds/crookedspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Barry's uncharacteristic bouts of self-doubt that cause Cisco's tongue to slip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	big damn heroes, sir!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jujitsuelf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jujitsuelf/gifts).



> Written for the prompt "Any - Any - someone quoting Zoe's 'you know what the definition of a hero is? It's someone who gets other people killed' line from Serenity" at [fic-prompty](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/223303.html?thread=9165895#cmt9165895).

"I don't know," Barry muses, uncharacteristically self-conscious. "Maybe I'm not cut out to be a hero."

"I'd hope not," Cisco quips. "You know what the definition of a hero is? It's someone who gets other people killed."

Barry eyes him dubiously. Cisco can practically hear the punctuation marks sprouting above Barry's head.

"Sorry, couldn't help it. I marathoned _Firefly_ this weekend."

"And you didn't bother to ask anyone to join you? I've been meaning to re-watch it for ages."

"Dude, you never mentioned that! Lucky for you though, _Firefly_ never gets old. I'm always up for a 'mighty fine shindig.'"


End file.
